


Yes, Ma'am

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bratty!Nicholai meets Horny Dom!Alex, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Maid uniform, Sexual Humor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Alex discovers Nicholai has some... deviant desires.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Alex Wesker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkNPixieDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/gifts).



Nicholai sighed loudly, tossing to the side the stack of papers he'd been thumbing through with idle interest. Some of the pile slipped off the edge of the desk before him, fluttering to the ground unceremoniously. 

His eyes were drawn to the middle-most drawer in the desk -- one with an elaborate lock he hadn't managed to get open, no matter his prying and primitive banging. But just as he considered giving it another try, the door to the office opened, hydraulic seals whirring loudly as the electronic locks released. 

"Hello, Ms. Wesker!" Nicholai chirped with a grin, sitting back in the chair and folding his hands over his belly comically, "Lovely day."

Alex's eyes first went to the mess of papers strewn about the desk and floor, but left to graze across the books and manila folders that had been displaced from the filing cabinets and bookshelves. Her normally pristine office looked as though a tornado had blown through it. 

Her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she carefully walked across the room, cautious to avoid the piles of paperwork and old texts that dirtied her path. 

"Looking for something to read, were you?" She mewed.

Nicholai pouted cutely, thickening his accent until it was not unlike a bad Russian cartoon character, "I foreign exchange student. I no read big English book."

"You can read contracts pretty well." Alex folded her arms against her chest slowly, a small, soft smirk growing on her painted lips. One of her plucked, golden eyebrows was cocking its way above her left eye, amusement obvious in every pore on her face, "That's my chair, Mr. Zinoviev."

The younger man clucked his tongue, standing up abruptly with a grunt and making his way around the other side of the desk as Alex took her place. A moment later, and she'd unlocked the middle-most drawer with a small key she procured from her lab coat pocket, opening it just enough to slip her hand in and grab a thin, white envelope from inside. Payment for a recent assignment Nicholai had effortlessly completed, earlier than expected. 

"Don't spend it all in the vodka aisle." Alex jeered, reaching her arm over the desk in offer. 

Nicholai plucked the envelope from her fingers, waving it at her to underline his point, "Alcoholism is a serious issue in Russia! Be more sensitive!" 

With that, he turned on his heels, stuffing the check in his pocket as he marched towards the door. Hand inches away from the handle, Alex's sudden words intervened with his exit.

"You know..."

Nicholai cocked a glance over his shoulder. 

"I thought some of your internet searches while in Raccoon were very... _interesting_."

Slowly, he turned again to face the woman at the desk, who was now seated back in the chair, hands folded over her belly in a mocking mime of the posture he'd taken during her arrival. He remained silent, brow furrowing slightly over glinting eyes as Alex continued.

"What? You didn't think I had all of those devices I gave you backed up? I'm disappointed."

Nicholai shoved his hands in his pocket, lifting the edge hem of his coat sarcastically, "Didn't much care, to be frank!"

Alex ignored sardonic comment. "One would think, being in that... hellscape surrounded by every kind of abomination that you wouldn't have time to worry about... Well..." Her eyes flicked down towards Nicholai's hips.

The Russian scoffed, removing his hands from his coat and crossing his arms tightly.

"Adrenaline does things to a man." He droned with a pout.

Alex snorted, " _Femdom_? _Women in high heels stepping on cocks_ , Nicholai?"

"War does things to a man."

The woman suddenly giggled, propping her elbow on the desk and setting her chin atop her fist childishly. "And what did war do to you?"

Nicholai grunted, shrugging his shoulders. The air in the room had suddenly become far, far too hot and heavy, fluttering to the bottom of his lungs like lead weights dropped in the ocean. It's not that he was necessarily _ashamed_ of his _curiosities_ , but the way in which Alex was staring at him triggered a needle-like poke at the back of his head he usually associated with predators being nearby. He turned quickly, legs abruptly itching to exit the room.

"Bad stuff! Let's hope for world peace soon! I'm sure we're just a few more nuclea--!"

"I have another contract I need fulfilled." 

Again, his hand was stopped before it could graze the door. But a momentary pause saw him continue to press into it, mind batting away his thoughts quickly.

"I'm on vacation as of fifteen seconds ago."

"I'll pay double."

~

Though she never specified when the contract needed to be fulfilled, Alex requested his presence several hours later, that evening. An inconvenient, random call at the midnight hour that jolted Nicholai awake from the hotel room he'd taken in town. He'd expected it to take longer -- days, even, as most did. 

When he arrived back at the office, he was somewhat surprised to see the mess he'd made earlier hadn't been tidied at all. Books and papers were still strewn about the floor, tousled during the fit of brattish impatience he'd had while waiting for the woman to arrive with his pay. 

Alex was sitting in at the desk, almost as though she'd never moved at all. 

"You can't afford a maid?" Nicholai clicked his tongue, entering the room and not quite caring if he stepped on the paperwork, "Maybe you're paying me too much."

"Funny you should say that." Alex purred, lifting a mug of tea to her lips slowly. 

As he approached the edge of the desk, Nicholai noticed that perhaps not everything was as he'd left it. His head lulled to the side, brow furrowing in curiosity. His finger swirled a few times as though it were a wand before pointing straight down at the unmistakable swatch of material draped flat over the still-messy desktop.

"What is that, Ms. Wesker?"

"Your uniform? For your mission?" Alex answered, brow furrowing as though she were confused with the very premise of the question.

Nicholai leaned down and assessed the lacy fabric closely, as though seeing such a thing for the first time. In the flesh, he supposed, it was, though his mind betrayed his expression of mock-ignorance and immediately pegged it as what it was: A maid uniform.

A _French_ maid uniform.

The tiny, white apron barely reached the bottom hem of the black dress, one that was made out of some sort of glossy, silky material. Lacey pink tulle puffed out at the bottom, giving some body to the short, _short_ skirt. The tulle matched the frills on the high collar and short-sleeved arms, ones that were crossed with little bows and a heart-shaped button at the centre of each. A pair of long, black fishnet stockings were laying across the top.

Nicholai considered walking out of the room. He considered running. He even considered making a biting remark, refocusing the power in the room to himself before making a grandiose exit. 

And then, he considered putting it on. He considered what Alex would tell him to do once in it. He even considered the possibility of it being _enjoyable_. His mind reeled, the little, stoic demon on his shoulder smacking him a few times in the ear with its invisible trident, reminding him to never be vulnerable with an Umbrella executive. 

He stood straight again, sighing loudly.

"But where am I supposed to put my gun?" He pursed his lips and shook his head, hoping the display of unbothered arrogance would put Alex off-kilter. 

It didn't.

"Oh, let me worry about your gun!" Alex sat back in the chair, crossing her legs in a delicate motion. She still cradled her tea mug between two hands. "Why don't you try it on? See if it fits."

Nicholai snorted, shaking his head softly. His lips were parted in slight incredulousness, corners turned up slightly in the smallest, disbelieving smile. 

"Miss, I--"

" _ **Ma'am**_."

The sudden correction saw Alex's normally feminine, smooth voice take on a seductive, deep, rolling tone. In an instant, Nicholai felt as though a cattle prod had been taken to his back, a jolt of high-voltage electricity shooting through his stomach and down into his hips. The corners of Nicholai's mouth immediately fell, but the gape remained. 

"You will address me as ma'am." Alex filled the silence, voice softening again, smirking like a succubus and knowing she had gotten the Russian precisely where she wanted him, "Do you understand?"

Nicholai felt his Adams apple bob loudly. It raked against the skin of his neck like a steel wool, mouth suddenly too dry to offer even a spittle of saliva to moisten his throat.

"Yes, ma'am..." He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth, uncertain why the words had fallen from his lips without his consent. The electrical shocks were getting worse, undulating through him in waves that stoked fire in his cheeks. He felt like throwing himself out the window.

Alex smiled brightly, white teeth contrasting against her very, very red lipstick. "Good girl. Now put your uniform on."

She gave Nicholai the moments he needed to orient himself, staring almost-blankly at her as his mind processed everything. When his hands moved to the collar of his leather jacket, she held back a chuckle, hiding her pleasure behind the rim of her dwindling mug of tea. 

Nicholai tossed his his jacket over the side of the desk, almost feeling mechanical in his removal of the dark-grey shirt beneath it, pulling it over his head with a certain empty-mindedness as though his hands were working independently of his body. Alex couldn't contain the bite of her lower lip as she watched the muscles ripple with exposure to the cool air of the office. 

_A perfect body_ , she thought to herself, eyes trailing over the contours of his abdomen before following the taut skin that stretched over his deep, muscular v-line. She got to see where the trails led once Nicholai removed his boots and pushed down his pants, making quick work of the dark briefs beneath the denim and displaying himself fully -- the half-hard heaviness of his impressive manhood prompting a little pang of delight to shudder through Alex's body. 

Nicholai slipped into the stockings first, rolling them up his legs until they curled onto his mid-thigh, lacy tops clutching the skin tightly. He then pulled the maid's uniform from the desk slowly, and finding the back was already opened, he stepped into it, grumbling to himself in a mix of English and Russian self-insults. The demon on his shoulder begin to scream at him again for his lust-fuelled compliance. 

Of course it fit perfectly, sleeves slipping over his muscular arms as though it were made for him, bustling tulle skirt hanging around his hips, just barely long enough to conceal his erection. Knowing Alex, it probably _had_ been made for him. 

"Such a pretty girl." Alex mewed, Nicholai's pale jade eyes flicking up to glance at her when she spoke, the flush over his cheeks burning hotter, redder. She stood abruptly, setting her mug down on the desk and stepping around to Nicholai's back, assisting him with the little, white button closure that ran up the length of his spine. Once they were all fastened, she ran her hands down the fabric, delighting in the shudder that ran through the mercenary's body when she did. 

Nicholai gasped when he felt her smack his bottom -- the well-placed slap not nearly hard enough to cause him any actual pain, but abrupt enough to shock him into reacting. 

"Now clean the mess you made."

~

Alex had settled in an armchair at the other end of the room, crossing her leg over her thigh and folding her hands in her lap. She watched Nicholai sort the papers on her desk, stuffing documents back into the manila folders and envelopes he'd removed them from, stacking them neatly until the shiny, wood surface was clear again.

Moving to the bookshelf, he knelt against the floor slowly, stacking texts one on top of another until he was interrupted. 

"Ah-ah-ah!" Alex clicked her tongue against her teeth, stopping Nicholai in his reach for another book, "Don't kneel. Bend." 

The Russian shot a glare over his shoulder and huffed, rising reluctantly. The tiles were cool against his feet, clothed only in the thin, lacy fabric of the stockings. He shuddered slightly, bending at the hips and collecting the books he'd abandoned, feeling his bottom fully exposed as he stretched downwards. 

"Enjoying the view?" Nicholai asked sarcastically, feeling Alex's eyes bearing holes into his thighs. 

"Enjoying giving me the view?" Alex responded without a moment of hesitation, smirk pulling at her lips. 

Nicholai grumbled, picking up the stack of books he'd piled and standing to start organising them to the spots missing in the bookshelf. 

"You know..." Alex cleared her throat, "The GPS had you as being at the subway station when you were... making your _searches_."

Nicholai stopped and shot another glare over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he stared the smug woman down.

"Isn't that where you said the UBCS team was stationed in your briefing report?"

"Mmph..."

"A bit risky to have done it there, no?"

Nicholai turned his body to meet his gaze, books still piled high in his arms, "What are you suggesting?"

Alex chuckled, standing slowly. Her conservative heels clicked on the floor as she closed the distance between them, "I'm _suggesting_ you were getting off on the thought of being caught." Her eyelids fluttered innocently, "Is that right, dear?"

The Russian didn't respond, face flushing red under Alex's interrogative gaze.

"I don't believe you're so stupid as to not know I would check the devices." Alex licked her lower lip, setting a hand on Nicholai's shoulder and lifting herself slightly on her tiptoes to stare him eye-to-eye, "I'm _suggesting_ you wanted me to find out."

Alex could practically feel the heat rolling from Nicholai's rosey cheeks. She batted her eyelashes, leaning in ever closer. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Just the thought of me mocking you behind your back, disgusted by what I saw, would have gotten you off, wouldn't it have?"

Nicholai peeped stupidly. Slowly, Alex set herself back down on her heels, flashing the Russian a big grin before flicking her chin towards the bookshelf, "Keep going." 

Standing so close to him, Nicholai could smell the light, expensive bouquet of her perfume wafting from her. It tickled the tip of his nose, mingling with the scent of the old texts as he sorted them onto the shelf. 

A part of him wondered what the hell he was doing -- standing in _Alex Wesker's_ office, _cleaning_ it, in a _maid's_ dress. And another part of him didn't wonder at all -- his cock hadn't let up one second. Hard as the moment he'd slipped into the first stocking leg.

She was right.

About everything.

The rattling of something hard and plastic caught his ear, and he turned again towards Alex. But the woman, one hand sorting through her deep, lab coat pocket, immediately stopped him. 

"Keep going..." She ordered slowly, forcing him to turn back to the task at hand. The rattling resumed the moment he did, and his eyes kept plucking to the corners of his lids to see if he could identify what Alex was reaching for. 

He jolted when he felt the hem of his skirt suddenly be pulled higher, the books in his arms clamouring to the ground loudly as he darted to grab the hem. 

Alex tsk'd, shaking her head. "Pick those up."

Nicholai huffed, bending to grab the texts that had fallen but not before smoothing his skirt back down, tugging it a bit lower. Within seconds of him doing so, he felt a hand on his rear, stroking it softly under the lacy tulle.

"My, my... You're not much good of a maid, are you?"

" _ **Perhaps**_ that's why I'm not a maid, I'm a merc--"

His attempt at a smarmy bite was interrupted as a distinct, vibrating sensation pulsed at his ass cheek. For a third time, the books dropped from his arms. Alex was holding something to him, the gentle hum of which was reverberating through his body as it began to echo around the otherwise silent room.

"W-- what are y..."

" _ **Quiet**_."

Nicholai's eyes widened slightly, feeling the vibrating sensation rub down the delicate contour of his rear softly, stroking it. With every stroke, Alex moved the vibrating bullet closer to the enticing, pink-flushed slit that divided his firm, round ass. She stroked it along the opening, enjoying the view of the taut, strong muscles of his legs dance under the fishnet stockings. 

With a push, she dipped the bullet between his cheeks, playing it along the slit from the inside, just barely brushing Nicholai's entrance. 

" _Gaahhh_..!" The Russian gasped, grabbing at the shelf nearest to his hands and squeezing tightly. Involuntarily, his hips pushed back into the sensation.

"Like that, do you?" The blonde chuckled, rubbing the vibrating bullet against the mercenary's entrance gently, "I thought this was one of your more interesting searches."

"F...ff... _blyaaat_..." Nicholai murmured, eyes lulling closed as the gentle sensations tickled through him. Every exaggerated _whirr_ of the device stoked a growing fire in his belly. 

"Just relax..." Alex said again, gently applying pressure to the toy, "Just... relax..."

Nicholai's breath caught in his throat when he felt the fat, blunt toy puncture him. It wasn't a particularly enjoyable sensation, but it wasn't as painful as he'd anticipated. Alex pushed the bullet with a finger, encouraging it to slip in fully. Once fully sheathed and sealed, Nicholai found the discomfort quickly melted away, replaced by a warm, comforting _hum_ that rippled through his insides. 

Alex patted the flushed bottom a few times, "Good girl!" She praised with a smile, "This should make cleaning a bit more fun, no?"

"Uhh... uh.. y-yes..?" Nicholai swallowed, breath hushing past his lips softly.

_**FWAP!** _

Nicholai gasped when the gentle, prideful pets were replaced with a firm, aggressive slap.

"Yes what?"

"O-oh... Y-yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl!" She repeated, rubbing the struck bottom soothingly for a moment before stepping back, "Now get back to it!"

~

Every book felt like it weighed a metric ton. 

Nicholai felt his legs quiver pathetically, knees almost knocking like a schoolgirl as he stood stupidly, stuffing texts in empty spaces, unknowing and uncaring if he was even putting them in the right space. 

The _hum_ pulsed softly against his inner walls -- an intoxicating feeling he couldn't remember experiencing anything remotely similar to. His eyes were lulling under fluttering eyelashes, dopily working through the motions without quite knowing what he was doing. Every cell in his brain was dedicated to thinking about the toy inside of him. His cock was leaking perversely, precum trickling into the lace tulle his erection was jutting through, soiling the delicate fabric. 

When there were no more books in his arms, he let out a small, nervous groan. His gaze dropped to the other objects on the floor that needed tidying, and he knew it would be difficult to bend down so far without collapsing completely. 

Slowly, he tried to grab the nearest item -- a photo frame that had toppled from the bookshelf. His legs buckled slightly as he did, and he attempted to covertly bend his knees slightly to make the reach more tolerable.

His attempt was immediately foiled by the appearance of a black high-heel, one that stepped on the photo frame just as he had gone to lift it from the ground. Nicholai's eyes trailed up the long leg, meeting Alex's sparkling stare with a mix of irritation and exhaustion.

"What did I say?" Alex _tsk'd_. 

"U...uh..."

"Bend. Don't kneel." She said, with all the chastising tone of a mother finger-wagging at her impudent child, "Stand up."

Nicholai groaned, whimpering as he rose to standing slowly. He could feel the bullet twisting its way deeper with every little movement he made. Alex was grinning at him deviously in a way that told him things were about to get much worse. 

"Now pick up the frame _properly_."

A gasp bubbled from him as he bent at the waist, the bullet pushing and pulsating against his prostate, forcing more cream to drool from his twitching cockhead and leak in long tendrils onto the floor. He silently considered it a small victory when his hands managed to grip at the edge of the picture frame, exhaling deeply as though the task were almost completed. 

Rising slowly, Nicholai was pleased with himself when he managed to stand straight, head lulling to the side as he caught his breath, still adjusting to the feeling of the bullet blaring undulating waves of electricity through him. 

He sighed loudly, turning to set the picture frame on the shelf, believing himself to have worked through yet another one of the mundane chores. 

Until he heard a **_click_**.

The picture frame dropped from his hands, crashing to the ground below with a shatter of glass, as the vibrator began _humming_ harder and harder, faster and faster. 

Nicholai gasped loudly, his mind going entirely blank and muscles forgetting to keep him sable. His knees immediately buckled, and as he fell, he saw a flash of pink -- the remote in Alex's hand.

"Look what you've done, you stupid girl!" Alex snapped, folding her arms across her chest with a huff of irritation as she peered down her nose at the man on the floor, "I liked that frame, too. I got it in Bali on vacation."

The scolding went almost unheard, Nicholai's body quivering with the sensations rocking his insides. He began to whimper pathetically, hand jerking to his painfully hard erection to grab it with desperation. He was able to administer but a single stroke of the soaked, twitching shaft before he felt fingers coil into his hair, Alex jerking his head up with abrupt aggression. 

" **No**." She said firmly, as though she were commanding a misbehaving dog. 

It took every ounce of will in Nicholai's body to pull his hand away, practically sobbing as he did.

Alex issued a few, soft pats to his head once he'd complied with the order, pouting sympathetically, "Awww, I know. Maybe you need a little break from your work, hmm?" She pulled her hand away, reaching down to the hem of her long, dark-grey suit skirt and tugging it up her thighs. Nicholai's eyes followed the material religiously, swallowing loudly when it fgrazed over her swatch of neat, straight pubic hair, revealing she hadn't been wearing panties.

"Why don't you use this time wisely?"

She barely finished her smarmy sentence when Nicholai grabbed reached up and her by the hips, pulling her closer to him with a hunger that prompted an amused giggle to giddily trickle from her throat. She practically fell into him, his face burying itself in the mess of moist flesh the moment she was close enough for him to do so. Greedily, he tightly enveloped her clit with his lips, sucking firmly. 

Alex couldn't suppress a moan, head lulling back as she felt Nicholai's tongue lap out at her wet folds roughly, running the firm tip along her opening. He was squeezing her hips tightly -- perhaps a bit too tightly -- but she couldn't have been bothered to stop him. 

His head was bobbing into her, nose rubbing against her clit while his tongue caressed and dipped into her cunt, prodding the inner walls hungrily. Muscles spasming, she felt herself beginning to leak perversely. But the droplets were eagerly slurped up by her willing submissive, Nicholai licking up to her urethra and sucking on the little slit excitedly, eyes closed in utter bliss. 

With a moment of clarity, Alex stuffed her hand into her lab coat pocket, feeling for the toy's remote. A few more clicks, and it was activated to its maximum speed. Nicholai yelped into her as he felt the toy _hum_ impossibly harder against his prostate. The wave of hot breath against her opening caused Alex to groan happily, biting her lower lip as her hand slipped from her pocket and worked its way through Nicholai's hair, stroking the silver locks encouragingly. He was shuddering and gasping raggedly, lips grazing her soaking wet pussy as he lost his place in the universe for a fleeting, vacuous moment. 

Alex prodded at the back of Nicholai's head, reminding him of his task. Slowly, his tongue slipped from his gaping mouth, planting soft, puppy-like laps against whatever part of her it was close enough to make contact with. He'd roll his tongue through the wetness, pulling it back into his mouth to drink whatever he'd licked up, savouring her flavour and scent as though it were the most lavish wine.

He barely noticed when his orgasm was drawn from him, pearly, white tendrils of orgasm spewing out onto the floor, some spurting onto Alex's closest shoe. He'd never come without touching himself before, and the sensation was intoxicatingly heavy -- pleasure that didn't climax or abate, just continued to pulsate in slow, steady waves that threatened to go on forever. 

He wanted it to. 

He didn't want it to.

He couldn't imagine it stopping, but desperately needed it to end.

"You've gotten my shoe dirty with your filthy thing."

Nicholai's half-lidded eyes rolled up to meet Alex's smug sneer. 

"Clean it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH 
> 
> Another het fic? I go months not writing ever any het fics and it suddenly happens two times in one week????
> 
> Thank you to Pistolrush for giving me Alex, and thank you to InkNPixieDust for prompting this fic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
